Lucy
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: The Doyle case finally comes to a close. The team is grieving and JJ and Hotch are dealing with the secret that they hold. Will Emily ever return home? Will Hotch be able to tell her his secret before time runs out?


**Lucy****  
>Prompt: Lucy- Skillet<strong>

It had been a year since Emily's 'death.' JJ had rejoined the team and everyone was still trying to deal with their loss. Seaver left after seeing how no one really wanted her there anymore.

Reid was still experiencing his headaches and he became extremely quiet. He only talked when it was important for a case. He questioned the ability of the team. If they couldn't save one of their own, how could they save people around the world.

Morgan didn't tease Reid and he lost his charm. He didn't flirt with his Baby Girl as much as before. He was the last one to see and talk to Emily before she left the world.

Garcia stayed in her office almost all day. Her outfits and her office began to lose their color and excitement. She didn't feel like trying to be happy. Emily was her best friend on the team and she was finding it difficult to go on without her.

Rossi felt like he had lost his daughter. He held so many secrets of Emily's because she felt she could only tell him. He tried to replace her with Seaver, but it wasn't anywhere close to being the same.

JJ and Hotch knew. They knew Emily lived and was hiding in Paris. They both noticed the team's loss of being close. They began to drift far apart.

Even though Hotch knew she was out there somewhere, he still couldn't be happy. He missed seeing her smiling face out in the bullpen. He missed hearing her joke with Morgan and Reid. He missed hearing her laugh as he walked past Garcia's office. He missed seeing her compartmentalize during cases. He missed her presence. He missed knowing she was safe the most.

xxxxxx

Hotch was working on a case file when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in." He said, loud enough for them to hear.

JJ walked in the room and closed the door. As she got closer, Hotch noticed she was crying.

"JJ, what's wrong?" Hotch asked, concerned.

"Hotch..." JJ trailed off.

"No." Hotch knew what she was about to say. He felt tears fill his eyes and all he could do was hope it wasn't true.

"Hotch, it's over. Emily's gone. Doyle found her." JJ paused.

"How?" Hotch asked. The tears were coming closer to falling because he knew it was real.

"She was stabbed... repeatedly." She choked out. "The cops found Doyle and he was shot and killed. It's over." JJ wiped the tears that poured down her cheeks.

JJ knew he was hurting, he just didn't show it. "French police are transporting her body back to Virginia. The funeral is in a week. They'll dig up her old casket and rebury her. I'm going to go. Are you?"

"Of course. What about the team?"

"They don't have to know. They think she was gone a year ago. This would only hurt them more."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Lucy, I remember your name.<br>I left a dozen roses on your grave today.  
>I'm in the grass, on my knees, wipe the leaves away.<br>I just came to talk for a while.  
>Got some things I need to say<strong>.

It was a week after Emily's funeral. Hotch decided to visit her grave every week to 'talk to her. He knew she wouldn't reply back, but it just helped to release his feelings.

**Now that it's over, I just want to hold her.  
>I'd give up all the world to see a little piece of heaven looking back at me.<br>Now that it's over, I just want to hold her.  
>I got to live with the choices I made.<br>I can't live with myself today.**

Hotch stood at Emily's grave just talking. "Emily, I miss you so much. The team misses you. You were the piece that held everyone together. Everyone is grieving. I miss your jokes, your laugh, your smile, but most of all, I miss you."

"My biggest regret of all of this is not telling you something. I never told you that I love you. Maybe if I had told you, things would be different. You could have told me what was happening. I could have protected you. I wouldn't be talking to you like _this_. I could have told you I love you and you would have smiled. I just wish I could see your smile one more time."

**Lucy, I remember your birthday.  
>They said it'd bring some closure to say your name.<br>I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance.  
>But all I got are these roses to give,<br>And they can't help me make amends.**

* * *

><p>The next week, Hotch sat at her grave again. He wanted to tell her everything they could have been and everything they could have done.<p>

**Here we are.  
>Now you're in my arms.<br>I never wanted anything so bad.  
>Here we are for a brand new start.<br>Living the life we could have had.**

**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand.  
>Me and Lucy never want to end.<br>Just another moment in your eyes.  
>I'll see you in another life in Heaven.<br>Where we never say goodbye.**

"Emily, we could have been great together. We could have walked through the park or on the shore of the beach. I could hold you in my arms and never let you go. We could have gone out and got ice cream with Jack. We could have talked about anything and never gotten bored. We could have sat in silence and it wouldn't be awkward. We could have gotten married, had children, and grown old together. We could have done so much, but those dreams are over now."

"Emily, I promise you, we will meet again. I will see you in Heaven and I hope you will be waiting at the gate for me when you hear I'm coming. We will get that second chance and we can live out our dreams in Heaven. I love you, Emily and I wish you loved me, too."

**Hey, Lucy, I remember your name.**


End file.
